


What if

by Alicebekett



Series: Jace as Inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Jace needs a nap okay, Warden Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicebekett/pseuds/Alicebekett
Summary: What if the Warden became the Herald of Andraste at the Conclave? How would previous choices effect how your companions see you? How would being suddenly thrust back into the spotlight after being absent for almost a decade, effect you?Jace Surana is a blood mage and a healer who's figured out how to combine older styles of magic with the new, and isn't scared to use a sword in battle. He's married to Leliana, but even having a capable team like he does, Jace will not be ready for the twists and turns that will accompany his new title. Especially not when he starts to hear the Calling. What do you do when your time on the globe is ending, but your time may be severely limited?Basically a series of one-shots dealing with the 'what-if's of this particular AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is a new story I've been tinkering with for a long time. Mostly for fun.
> 
> Lot's of descriptions for blood, violence, body horror, and the general crap that happens in the DA universe.

When Cassandra had met Jace Surana, she hadn’t been entirely sure what to expect. Leliana had talked sparingly of her husband until they needed him for the Conclave, where she had divulged a little more information. They seemed to line up with a lot of the legends and stories that had sprung up in the aftermath of the Blight, but Cassandra still felt nervous.

It had been 10 years since the Blight, and almost two since Leliana had seen Jace in person. A lot of things could happen to someone in that amount of time.  
When Jace had actually appeared, Cassandra hadn’t been able to meet him in person. She was busy trying to organize the fledgling Inquisition, such as it was, and knew she would meet him after the initial talks.

Staying behind with Leliana to sort paperwork had saved their lives. They’d been in Haven, getting ready to make the trek to the Temple when it had exploded. Leliana, for all her training, had looked as shocked as Cassandra had felt. Divine Justinia was there, countless important people on both sides, as well as Jace himself.

In the initial searches for survivors, there was no one. The corpses found were charred husks, unidentifiable.

Then the soldiers had found Jace stepping out of a rift, and he’d collapsed before them. Over the course of that day, Solas worked tirelessly to ensure the Mark wouldn’t kill the Warden, knowing he was likely the key to solving this crisis.

The people were already blaming Jace for killing all those inside the Temple, including the Divine. A large part of Cassandra agreed with them. Jace was known to dismiss the Chantry, and had been an advocate for mage rights since before he’d left Kinloch Hold. The other part of Cassandra, the one who’d read as many reports on the Hero of Ferelden as she could, didn’t believe it. Jace wasn’t known for instigating violence, just finishing it.

Later, when he’d finally awoke, Jace had appeared more confused than she felt. He honestly didn’t remember what had happened. He remembered meeting Leliana briefly before making his way to the Conclave early. Then...nothing. He remembered running, and grasping a woman’s hand, then being shoved through the rift and falling before the Inquisition soldiers. He didn’t even remember entering the Temple. It was all gone.

Jace seemed earnest, and judging from his reactions with both the Mark and the Breach, Cassandra was willing to believe him.

What she wasn’t entirely willing to believe was that this man had escaped otherwise unscathed from the explosion. Solas had said the Mark would kill Jace, but beyond the waves of pain and weakness, Jace didn’t seem to suffer from other injuries.

Nothing made any sense. Especially not when it looked like a stiff breeze could knock Jace off his feet.

The reports she’d gotten from the time of the Blight had all been fairly standard on Jace’s appearance. He was an elf with red hair, slender build, and twisted intricate tattoos over his right eye and on both cheeks.

Ten years later, his ‘slight build’ had wasted away until he looked nearly skeletal. It was very clear he’d been unhealthy for a long time, judging by the fact his clothes fit well. There was still some strength in his body, but Cassandra knew it would be a matter of time before that disappeared. The red hair was mostly the same, more akin to fresh blood than Leliana’s more orange shade. It was peppered with grey hair, which was understandable considering his position. The tattoo on his left cheek had been ruined by a thick diagonal line that went from the top of his cheekbone, slicing over his lips, and ending at his jaw.

So it was quite a surprise when Jace had survived the initial attempt at closing the Breach, even though a fever had ravaged his body for three days afterword. It was during this time that Leliana had informed Cassandra, Cullen, and Josephine that Jace was sick and that he was dying.

Leliana didn’t give all the details, just explaining that after the fight with the archdemon that Jace’s lungs had never recovered. He coughed a lot, and not to be too worried about catching the illness. No one else had, as far as she knew.

Cassandra still didn’t like their chances of closing all the rifts before Jace perished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Cassandra have a much-needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a few people who are reading this story, and I hope I haven't upset/confused anyone. I knew from the start that editing/rewriting would happen. So I hope this isn't too much of a shock. I'm just hoping to tell a better story.
> 
> Just as a warning this story is probably not going to be super linear. I'm writing different stages of Inquisition at different rates. I'll put up notes if things are really out of order.

Weeks after Jace Surana had sealed the Breach, Cassandra realized something. 

In spite of traveling all over Ferelden, he wasn’t eating or sleeping like he should. Not with how ill he was. He usually managed a few mouthfuls of whatever was cooked, but refused to eat on the many breaks they took during the day, seemingly content with just the water from his waterskin.

If Cassandra had thought Jace thin when she’d first met him, he was positively skeletal now. Dark bags hung under his pale, sunken eyes, showcasing his lack of sleep. Jace was evidently exhausted but refused to stop working until the others forced him back to a camp. 

This was killing him faster than the illness he suffered from. 

Cassandra sat on a log beside the large campfire, nursing a mug of weak ale before bed. She needed to think some things over, and they all had to do with Jace. Rifts were being reported from all over Orlais and Ferelden, regardless of climate. Redcliffe at this time of year was fairly mild, but Cassandra knew the other places wouldn’t be. If Jace was dying here, in the best case scenario-

The flap of Jace’s tent opened, and he stumbled out. His breathing was audible and shaky, and even in the dim light of the campfire Cassandra could see that he was shaking.

“Warden?”

Jace started, looking over at her with his unsettling eyes. He began to cough, one hand at his mouth, and the other wrapped over his torso. It looked painful. It usually did.

Jace half-sat/half-collapsed on a log beside her, and she could finally see he’d taken off his armour. He’d been left with a thick, long-sleeved tunic and pants. He wore no shoes. 

When the coughing died down, Jace sighed. There was no blood this time, which relieved Cassandra somewhat. He dug the palms of his hands over his eyes, scrubbing at his face restlessly.

“Are you alright?” Cassandra tried again.

“How much do you know of the Wardens’ secrets?” Jace asked suddenly, moving his hands so he could scratch at his head. His eyes looked far away.

“Not much,” Cassandra admitted, “You all seem to be pretty close-mouthed about everything.”

Jace nodded, “There are reasons. Maybe...maybe not the best reasons but they still matter to us. Have you heard of the Calling?”

Cassandra mulled over the phrase for a moment. Something sparked in the back of her mind, a half-destroyed journal of a Warden she’d discovered. Only a few pages, toward the end, had been somewhat legible. Even then they weren’t in the best condition. The Warden had mentioned the Calling several times.

“I’ve heard of it. I don’t exactly know what it is, however. Some kind of last right for Wardens? When they get old or sick they tend to go to the Deep Roads, do they not?”

Jace nodded, clearly thinking hard, “That’s part of it.  What I’m going to tell you, you must never repeat to anyone. Even Leliana doesn’t know.”

“I promise.” Jace’s eyes narrowed, and Cassandra swallowed, “I promise on my faith to the Maker.”

Jace nodded. After another moment of silence, he spoke, “Wardens take in a form of the darkspawn taint in order to achieve the powers they do. It’s why we’re needed to kill the archdemons.”

“The taint is fatal,” Cassandra murmured.

Jace nodded, “We...don’t succumb like others. Due to magic and how we...prepare it. I’m not telling you how, or what we use. I could be punished for telling you just this much. We last longer. From a few years to several decades. Depends on the person, and the time. Those...those Joined during a Blight don’t last as long as others. The Calling is...what tells us our time is near. It’s started for me.”

“How do you know?” Cassandra asked shakily.

“I can’t tell you. I’ve...read reports, diaries, other firsthand accounts. I know it’s happening. I-I could have months, maybe years. Duncan, the man who recruited me, was going to go into the Deep Roads after the Blight was quelled.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

Jace shook his head, “Don’t. I should’ve guessed it would be soon. With my sickness I’m surprised it didn’t happen sooner.”

“Is it why you haven’t been sleeping or eating?”

“Somewhat,” Jace said reluctantly,

“Would it help if you slept and ate?”

“Probably.”

Cassandra nodded, “Can you tell me anything else?”

Jace shook his head. He cradled his head in his hands, bracing his elbows on his knees, “No.”

Cassandra sighed, draining the last of the ale from her tankard. She needed to sleep, especially if Jace stayed near the campfire all night again.

“Thank you for sharing this with me, Warden,” She said dimly. She stood, and crept into the tent. It wasn’t until she laid down did she realize the full implication.

Jace didn’t have much time. Which might explain why he was making them do everything as quickly as possible, regardless of ‘importance’ or not. He wanted to ensure his work was completed so as to not leave loose ends that couldn’t be tied off he he wasn’t there.

Shutting her eyes, Cassandra massaged her temples. She’d need to write a letter to Leliana. This couldn’t go on forever.


End file.
